geekerella_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Elle Wittimer
Elle Wittimer is the main protagonist in Geekerella. She had a minor appearance in The Princess And The Fangirl. History Elle Wittimer is the daughter of Robin Wittimer. After her mother died when she was little Elle’s dad got remarried to Catherine. After awhile Elle’s dad died and she was left with her step-mother, who doesn’t care for her, and her mean and selfish step-sisters. Before she was born, Elle’s dad had created a comic con named ExcelsiCon, which was where her dad and mom had met. Elle used to go with her dad every year when she was little, but after he died, they stopped sending her invitations. In present day, when Elle finds out about Darien Freeman taking the role of Prince Carmindor, she is furious. She thinks that he is going to mess up the role because the only show he played in was a teen drama show. Getting angry she writes a mean article stating her opinion on that fact as rebelgunner, which blows up and her article becomes famous. A few days later she gets a text message from an unknown number on her dads only phone asking about ExcelsiCon. She replies stating that she is not Robin Wittimer, but the unknown caller and her hit off and become good friends. When the unknown person asks her if she thinks that Darien Freeman will be a good Carmindor, she states that he will have to prove it. Soon after that she finds out that her step-mother is going to sell the house, and is sent up to the attic to clean it out. While cleaning it out, Elle finds a trunk with her parents cosplays and decides to go to ExcelsiCon this year as Carmindor because she feels closer to her dad than her mom. She asks Sage to help her with the clothes and they make plans to do it after work at Sage’s house while watching Starfield. A few weeks later they finish the costumes and Elle has prepared the tickets and the money for herself and Sage to go to ExcelsiCon. During all of that Elle starts getting feelings for the unknown caller. A few nights before the convention Elle finds out that Chloe and Calliope were going to the Con with Calliope dressed as Amara, wearing Elle’s moms dress, and she gets upset. Elle storms into her room. The night before the convention Chloe is in Elle’s room. She yells at Elle asking her where Elle had hid the Amara dress, even though Elle didn’t do anything to it. In a furious rage Chloe looks around the room and finds Elle’s cosplay, the tickets and the money. She rips the jacket, and the ticket, and leaves the room, leaving Elle crying. Soon Elle is founded by Sage who makes her get up and go to the Con anyway on the Magic Pumpkin. When Elle asks about what she would wear for the contest, Sage told her that she would fix it at ExcelsiCon. They both get there and Elle goes up to the counter and tells the person there what had happened to the ticket. When he refused to believe her, she asked to see the person in charge. This person was her dad’s friend and after she saw Elle, she gave Elle her very own pass that they made for her every year. Then Elle realized that she had been getting invitations to ExcelsiCon every year but her step mother hid them from her. Appearances Geekerella Elle is the main character of Geekerella. The Princess And The Fangirl Elle has a small appearance in The Princess And The Fangirl. Category:Images Category:Main Characters Category:Characters